


*DRAFT* Danganronpa Fangame uwuwuwuwu lots of gore >W<

by SanjixFarron



Category: Dangaronpa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanjixFarron/pseuds/SanjixFarron





	1. Chapter 1

...

...

...

...

Why?...

 

 

Where?...

 

 

My eyes fluttered open.

Beams of light seep in while I squint my eyes a little. My eyes start to adjust to the brightness as my vision became less blurry, seeing only broken black tiles and a single dim light bulb that was swinging slightly. I then notice that I was laying down on my back. I sat up; pain striking me instantly as I flop back onto the floor

"w...what happened to me?" I ask myself, feeling light-headed from the pain and dehydration.

I laid for a while, unable to move or i'll probably _die_ from the pain. Soon enough, it starts to subdue. I took this opportunity to stand up, ignoring the slight feeling I have in my chest and neck. My legs were wobbly but I still manage to stand at least. I put my back onto the nearest wall, resting my legs before I fall. I look around, wondering where the hell I was and why I'm in pain! I tried to think what happened or where I am at but, my mind stayed blank. All I know was that I was on a boat? but why?!. I took a deep sigh. getting frustrated at this situation. I was in a dark room, barely managing to fit a whole group of people! All around me were maybe 7 wooden shelves (which were empty), wooden tiles on the floor, obviously, but the walls were covered in wallpapers that were slightly ripped. However it has a red symbol on it, like a daggered eye??. It gives me shivers through my whole body. But besides that, The whole room was bland! Empty! As I looks around the barely-empty room, my eyes wandered to a metal door. Why is there a metal door? it could have been lock intentionally  to keep me in. O-or its a trap door, so if I open it i'll die!. I hesitantly crept to the door, praying as I twist the handle and pulled it towards me. But it wasn't opening. I pulled again and it still wasn't opening. God damn it. I'm trap in this godforsaken room!

 

But then

 

 

 

I realise that I'm a idiot

 

 

I sighed in embarrassment as I push the door **_away from me_** , opening it as I thought to myself “thank god no one is here”. As If I just opened the door of 'heaven', bright light rushes into the room making it brighter, while also blinding me for the 2nd time. In front of me was along creepy corridor. The walls were plain navy blue, but there had a black and blue patterned carpet that was laid in the middle of the corridor, going into the abyss. I slowly walks down the corridor, admiring the whole place. This places looks like a mansion just from looking at the corridor!! There were even gold chandeliers on the ceiling, photos of random teens like my age. The pleasant smell that slowly seeps into my nose was enough to make me cheer up.

What a contrast to the shaft I was in, I thought, just _slightly_ exaggerating.

I soon came across another door, this time it was wooden. Me, being curious, decided to head in. I twisted the cold wooden handle for what has been appeared in front of me was a glamorous patterned wallpaper wonderfully blending with the wooden tiles, the desk were clean, like brand new! with fresh books place perfectly in the desk. Like... too perfect...

I blinked for a second, the whole room warped as I realise what I saw was a illusion. the whole place was a mess, books thrown over the floor; the walls ripped to shred. Where am I! my eyes dragged into the back corner, a figure, crouch into the corner in what I could sense was. Fear?. I hesitantly walk to the figure. Dumb move, I know, butttt that's the only thing I _could_ do in this random situation I'm in! And beside. That person might know something. _**might .**_ Who knows! The figure might as well be a serial killer ready to stab me as I get near... Okay I'm scaring myself right noW JUST SHUT UP AND MOVE. As I have having a fantastic monologue the figure head shot up. Crap crap crap what if she thinks _im_ gonna kill her??  aaaaH! Too many stupid thought!! I might as well have a sign saying "Hello stranger I'm totally not gonna kill you" even though it iS true. But whatever. I need to be serious

"H-hello?" My voice shake as I spoke

"Get away!" The figure shouted at me, trying to shuffle back and then probably realising that they were already at the wall. I started to panic, i didn't know what to do.

"Calm down, it not like i'll hurt you!" I blurted out, without thinking i went to the figure, placing both my hands on their shoulders.

Its only then I saw the figure clearer.

The figure was a girl. Not slim but not fat either. slim thick as you may say? Oh gosh I probably sound like a pervert. aNYWAY. The girl has long, flowing lavender hair that goes waist-down as the tips of her hair faded into a pit, coral black, making the tips of her hair a heavy contrast to her light lavender hair. She has soft brown eyes that sparkles into the dark while also looking sharp. Little, But very faint freckles on her face that were popping out from all her other features on her face - if u look at her face long enough that is. She was also wearing a black, diamond pattern choker, wearing a black top that goes to half of her body? I don't know what they're called- but she was wearing a soft purple cardigan over it. Her skirt was also a darker shade of lavender with black tights. She was also wearing some, idk! some brackets thingies (A/N: #GuysProblem) and a black earring.

"I said go away!" The girl shouted again, her voice seems shaky, like she was scared - well why wouldn't she!

I didn't know what to say or do at this moment. I couldn't say anything rash or something

"H-hey! before I go away, as you s-suggested, d-do you know where we are?" I ask, hoping that she knows some info

"I know nothing, now move! before i do something you wouldn't like" She spat back

 

A... forceful girl i see. i sighed, getting a bit annoyed

 

"Can you shut up! I'm confuse just like you! cant you just at least be nice?" I retaliated, welp there goes me being 'calm and not saying anything rash oOF' 

"Nice? how the heck can i be nice if i don't know who you are, you might even be planning to do something to me." The girl muttered, looking up at me

"Hello _Mister_ what do you want?" The girl said, standing up "you better not waste my time or i'll shove my foot up your a-"

"okay okay okay! No need for violence!' I interrupted, geez first waking up in a random room, body hurting! Then i open the door the wrong way, met a stranger and now being threaten. 13/10! i wont even bring my enemy here... I shouldn't be sarcastic at this time. But everything was so damn confusing and... scary. LISTEN ITS A GOOD REASON TO BE SCARED-

I stop having a war in my head and replied to the girl

"I was just wondering w-where we are or what's... happening?"

The girl sighed

"How am i suppose to know, i just woke up in a random room and made my way here as some peasant was chasing me!"

Wait what.

 

Now, i was surprise.

 

"W-w-wait what?!" I shouted in confusion

"I dunno, some thing chase me and so I hid here. It doesn't matter anyway." The girl said, dismissing this subject.

"d-doesn't matter?? whAT DOESNT MATTER?? THIS IS SERIOUSLY IMPORTANT INFORMATION RIGHT HERE?!! YOU COULD HAD BEEN KILLED??!!" i screamed

"*sigh* o-okay then. I hope you weren't hurt" I replied, looking if there's any injury

"Does it look like I'm hurt? and stop looking at my body like you're a pervert" She glared back at me, I shake my head in denial.

"Nonononono I was just looking if there's any w-wound." I shuttered, geez I never thought that it seems perverted... second thought iT DOES. 

"pfft don't worry. I know a pervert when I see one. And you definitely don't look like one. plus your behaviour doesn't match one too" The girl spoke back, patting me on my shoulder

 

_h-heh???_

 

"Oh? are you weirded out? Sorry. I should introduce myself since you probably don't know who I am. I'm Saikora Butsuri." Saikora spoke. Oh yeah I forgot to ask the gir- Saikora her name. I guess I should do the same too.

"U-um hello Saikora. I'm Rin. Rin Harumaki. you might also know me as the SHSL Scientist" The said shyly. I was never use to introducing myself.

 

Then Saikora eyes shot open.

 

"HOLD UP! You're _**the**_ Rin Harumaki?! The one who discovered the cure for cancer?!" Saikora looks surprise "Wow, I never knew a pipsqueak like you could be him"

 

Haha... wAIT PIPSQUEAK??

 

"I'm not as popular as you, well my talent isn't as great as yours but meh. I'm the SHSL Psychologist by the way"

 

A Psychologist uh? So she specialist in studying emotions and stuff... I think.

"Wait a minute..." I muttered as Saikora raise her eyebrow in curiosity

 "I'm a shsl scientist... You're the shsl psychologist... We're both here in this strange building. And I'm guessing you dont know why you how / why you got here?"

"Yeah obviously" saikora replied.

"Coincidence... Is it not?" I muttered

"Well... There must be a reason why. If we were kidnapped then why would the kidnapper make us roam around free!"

"I... Dunno. How about we look around?" Rin question. Confuse about all this.

"Alright then. Let start mooooving!"

I slightly chuckled as I awkwardly smiled. I headed to the door. Making sure to  _ **push away from me.**_ But as I did. It wasnt opening???. I tried again. It wasn't opening... 

 

Oh my god dont tell me I have to pull toward me

 

I screamed in my head, pulling the door with slight force. But hahaha the door hit my head. I stumble back, falling onto my bottom. With all that, saikora was trying not to laugh at me. 

"Dude are you for reals? Haha"

"Hey! The other doors was a push!" I said slightly mad, I got up and walked out.

 

But as I did...

 

 

 

I slipping bump into something!!!

 

 

I stumble back and fell onto my bottom agAIN. Saikora starts laughing again. I sighed angrily. 

"What the hell!!" I slightly scream. 

Then a hand appeared in front of my face. I got surprise - nearly screaming - as I looked up, still on the floor.

 

 

And I saw another person. But.

 

Why does he looks familiar.

 

 

 

In the matter of fact. Why do both that guy and saikora looks familiar?.

 

 

~End of chapter one xjxjdjdfj. Hope you liked this!~

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Idk

"Hope I didn't hurt ya much" The man spoke.

He looks about mid age as his voice was mid deep. Sounded a bit raspy. I strangely examine his body. He was wearing some sort of a brown straw hat, messy brown hair that flowed onto his forehead. His eyes were a pure shade of brown that I couldn't help but stare at it; The man looks quite timid by the way he was nervously looking at me as he reach his and down for me to grab, His brown coat with furry trims covered his grey, patterned shirt,which were unbutton, underneath.

"Are you gonna take my hand or ya gonna continue staring at me?" The man said as I snap out of it. His tan hand reach up toward me. I grabbed it, apologising by my stupidity - again. The guy lift me up, I awkwardly chuckled at my stupidity; thanking the guy for not thinking I'm a weirdo. I then look straight. And oh my gosh.

I was looking straight at his chest.

My face heat up while I violently shook it. He was taller than me, but it wasnt that tall. I was 5'11 while the guy seems like a 6'1. I took another close look. He was wearing some sort of dark red scarf around his neck as hes wearing some dark brown top with two tiger scratch printed on it which was under his grey shirt that his brown, long sleeve coat over it. I awkwardly look up to his face while trying to look like a normal person.

"Haha, So how are y'all?" He glance over to me and then saikora "Sorry if there's any harm"

"No no it's fine" I quickly respond, I  wasn't hurt that much but there's no need to condemn him for this. But internally, I was dying.

"Well thats nice to hear, I still apologise for that, Oh and uh, I dont mind this, little bonding we're having" he said, raising his right hand a little. Simultaneously mine right hand raise too.

Oh god were we still holding hands????

There goes me being normal.

Time to die internally even more.

I nervously laugh as i start to shake his hand slowly. Trying to make it seem i did it on purpose. The guy just stared at me with confusion as i sTILL SOMEHOW shook his hand. But... his hand was just so warm for some reason...

"I mean, nothing is as good as some partnering handshake aint it?" The guy spoke, as i snapped out of it. I then proceed to let go of his hand

"Sorry sorry sorry I'm so sorry" I bowed and bowed and bowed.

"No no its okay darling" he said back

"Wait a minute..." Saikora muttered to herslf, lowkey forgetting she was even there.

"What's the matter Saikora?" Letting the curiosity take control over me.

"No its nothing... But no offense but are you like 60 year old?" Saikora blurted out. It doesnt seem that she said it by accident but on purpose

"... Uh?" The man said, raising one of his eyebrows

"You heard me. Are you 60 or not?" Saikora said again, sounding a bit annoyed

The man sighed "I'm not. I'm 21" the man rolled his eyes. "Geez why do everyone think I'm that old" He muttered.

Saikora grinned, patting the guy on the back

"Okay okay okay i was just joking, chill."

However the guy does seem a bit annoyed. But he does nervously chuckle, looking away.

This isnt good, we need a good first impression!

"H-hey so um. We should introduce ourself. Right?" I said awkwardly.

"Introduction? Well you did say my name like 3 times" Saikora said.

Okay thats true-

"I'm Saikora. The ultimate psychologist and that blue hair hamster is Rin, and he's the ultimate scientist, No need to call us by our last names, hench why I didn't include them alright?"

Wait H-hamster???

The man eyes sauntered over me

"Well... I'm Mark, Mark Freeman. And since you guys are saying yours I might as well say mine" Mark said relaxingly. 

"I'm the ultimate cowboy. At your service" Mark said, as he winked... at me?

"A ultimate cowboy?" I question. ignoring the wink. it was still strange but... whatever. But being a ultimately cowboy is strange but who am I to judge?

"Are you kidding me? that's a... talent?"

"Haha. I sorta expected this reaction but. Whatever. I'm the ultimate cowboy. I take pride in what I do."

"Are you bs-ing us?? im honestly baffled?? cowboy? cow-flipping boy?? Next thing you know you'll start yeehawing over the place!"

But then. The atmosphere change

"... *sigh* listen, if ya gonna bully everything about me then go ahead. i'll be leavin'"

"Uh?" I ask, still being a oblivious guy that I am. Mark started to walk away, tilting his hat down to cover his face.

"w-wait!" I shouted without thinking

Mark stopped as he turn around. His face seems annoyed

"U-um, sorry about saikora behavior I'm pretty sure she didnt mean it like that!" I aruge, I didnt want to make enemies in this place, we don't even know where we are, well maybe mark knows something.

"Hm. Its nice that you're apologising but right now I want to be alone-"

**_Ding Bing Ding Bong_ **

I was confuse, I look at where the sound was coming from, outside the door where I met saikora was a monitor with two speakers. There was bunch of static in the monitor that I could only see a black figure.

 ** _"Testing testing 3,2,4. Can anyone_** ** _heaaarrr_** ** _meee_** ** _~_** ** _Hehehe_** ** _. You all should be awake right now so uh. Right! Head to the main hall. Wait I forgot. You probably_** ** _dont_** ** _know where the main hall is. Just, follow the arrows! I'm expecting everyone to come, if not then you're in_** ** _biiiiggg_** ** _trouble. Especially you!"_**  A figure spoke out, pointing to the camera.

The... Main hall?

I'm even more lost right now.

Wait don't tell me we're going to hell????

Almost instantly, yellow arrows appears onto the walls, hopefully leading to the main hall. Saikora looks confuse, her expression giving out mix signals.  
"Who the hell was that- Jeez they need to get better ass quality, this place looks like a mansion the heck?"

"I dunno~" Mark replied, he walked up to me and patted me on my head.  
"We should keep going rin, who knows what might happen if we dont"

H-heh, I don't wanna know. I sighed to myself. None of my question were answers, in fact it seems like they grew. Where are we??? Why are we here??? Okay this sound like some anime cliché. Next thing you know we'll be force to kill each other...

...

...

Naaaa theres no wa-

But then. Pain struck my head. It started to pound painfully as I clench it tight, saikora notice as she ran straight toward me.

However the pain subdue.

"What the fuck was that? And you better not say its nothing" Saikora practically shouted at me

Uhhhhh uhhhhh UHHHH

"H-heh, it seems I got brain freeze from the cold drink I had earlier"  
Seriously was that the best lie I could had told-

"Is that, your best attempt of lying?" Saikora snickered

"hEY IM TELLING THE TRUTH!" I protested.

"Dude, I'm the shsl psychologist for a  _reaso_ n, I know when someone is lying or not. Just tell us-"

"Just leave rin alone" Mark intercepted. Glaring at saikora. It seems those two aren't at good terms. Thats not good.

"H-hey guys. Let's just forget about this, we should just... " i muttered, i was afraid to follow. I look over to saikora

"Um maybe we should just stay?" I hesitated to speak.

"I think we should, the person said that if we dont go, we get in trouble or something, plus we might even find out what happening" saikora said, walking next to me

"Well yeah but..." I was still scared, I needed to clear my mind, it doesn't feel right at all...

Then it seems a light bulb appeared over my head.

"Ah! We should do a speed race ~ to see who gets to the main hall faster" I smirked.

"A speed race? Urgh I hate running-" Saikora groan, looking tired.

"... Sure I dont mind" Mark shrugged as he replied. I smirk real widely, I reach my hand into my pocket, grabbing out a blue liquid.

"What. Is that" ask saikora.

"Its a speed potion~ hehe!" I started to drink it.

"Hey thats cheating!" Saikora complain, but mark just replied with a "Well it makes it more challenging" as he prepared to run.

"Urgh, fine, I'm only doing this because I'm bored"

"Alrighty then! 3...2...1... GO"

I immediately ran, after like 5 second, mark and saikora weren't in my sight. Haha! It seem my potion was effective after all! I slowed down a bit, seeing mark catching up while saikora was perhaps a inch behind.

_Pfff_ _losers!_ _Im_ _not gonna wait_ _uwu_

I started to run after. Following the sign to the hall until-

**_Boom_ **

...

What is up with me bumping into something!!

"Yo what the fuck?" A voice boom out. I got suddenly scared...

I must have bad luck...


	3. Chapter 3

"Yo what the fuck?" A Voice boom out

I look up to see a man who looked about 10 foot glaring down at me. He raised his fist and growled like some kinda dog.

  
 "hUH? Wanna go or something? I'll fuck up your insides if ya think you beat me." The man threaten me.

Shoot... Okay. This is fine. This is totally f i n e

 "Uhhhhh..." My mind started going blank. I've accepted that I'm gonna die now so why not lIKE I DONT KNOW! 

 "Oi! What are you doing Hika?" I hear a feminine voice call out from somewhere behind the giant. 'Hika' stepped to the side and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, sorry Han" He spoke in a joking matter while I decided to use the time to look at them.

'Han' had long flowy pastel pink hair that went to about her knees. Her eyes were a dark magenta and her skin was whiter than snow. Her ears were covered in piercings. Not a single space on her ear didn't have a piercing or something of the sort on it. She wore a blue satin dress that barely reached her thighs. She wore a black sweatshirt under the dress. I had noticed that she had a piercing in the style of a corset on the sides of her thighs (and I cringed wondering how painful that must of felt) as well as fishnet stockings that went just under her piercing and black knee high combat boots. She seemed kinda like a thug? But I could only guess.

However 'Hika' had worn a black blazer with a plain white t'shirt underneath and black and red plaid pants. I assumed it was a school uniform but I was unsure. He had piercings on his ears as well but not nearly as many as 'Hannie'. 'Hika' had dark dirty blond hair combined with pale icy blue eyes. He was surely a delinquent. 

"I'm very sorry if Hikari here has been causing you trouble. " The female says deadly, snapping me out of the trance.

"Oh c'mon Han Han! Why do ya gotta take everyone's side but mine?" Han stuck her tongue out at Hikari, which revealed another piercing.

Seriously how many does this girl have?!

"Once again we're sorry. But next time, walk with your eyes open. Not everyone will be willing to apologize to an idiot. Anyway we should find Keri" And with that the female walked off, Hikari following along. What the heck?

_**step step step** _

Mark and Saikora caught up to me, They both heard and saw the two people leaving, The were both slightly out of breath, I mean considering they ran all the way baffles me-

"What  _*gasp*_ was that" Saikora ask between breaths, Pointing over to the two 'friends'

"Honestly... i dont know" Ishuttered, I thought i was gonna die for real.

"... Well, just hope we don't meet those two again," Mark grunted, placing his hand on my shoulder "let continue shall we?" 

Just like that...? 

"...Alright" I muttered

"lAST ONE TO GET THERE IS A ROTTEN EGG!" I exclaim, as i started to race again, the speed potion still in effect.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I arrive, catching my breath, My head still thinking about the two people... Hika and Han right? The Hika guy isn't someone i want to mess with. Just that meeting alone terrify me. I'm just thankful for Han to dive in and save me, even though she's scary too qwq. But what is up with the piercings? Doesn't those hurt?-

"Mind your business will ya?" A familiar feminine voice rang out, I look up, seeing Hika and Han... with someone else?

_"anyway we should fine Keri"_

That's probably the Keri she was talking about. I chuckled slightly, rubbing the back of my head. Don't tell me i was speaking out loud???

The 'Keri' had dark lavender hair with long bangs that went past his eyes by a bit. The bangs were separated with one piece in the middle and the rest on the sides of his pale face. His hair is a mix between straight cut and curly but he somehow makes it work. He has dark green eyes and a faded scar on his nose. He wore a black and white suit and some dress shoes. He was around the same height as me but his intimidating stance made him seem like he was a giant! He had no piercings and seemed to look at everything with a glare minus Hika and Han.

What is this, a cult????!!!!!

"I-im sorry" I muttered, slowly walking away

"Watch your mouth about what you say to Han" He said to be monotone, glancing at me with a glare before back at the two people, I just move away further until i was. Like a meter away. 

Mark then appeared, He was quite tired unsurprisingly from all the running

"Nice one pal" He gasp for breath, resting his arm on his shoulder, Saikora come a bit later, gasping real loud

"Do you know how much i hate running! Or more less sweating" She seem weary from all of this.

 

_Ha loser! I'm only slightly out of breath_

 

...

 

Don't tell me the side effects are kicking in-

 

I felt a bit dizzy, but i decided to stay strong. I looks around, noticing a lot more people arriving. Were these people also trap here? I mean no crap sherlock but. Are they all in the same situation as me?

"Hey Mark, Saikora. Maybe we should introduce ourself?" I suggested, being intrigue of meeting everyone.

Without letting them reply, i went to walk to this one fellow with green hair...

 

**_Testing Testing 5, 2, 1! can you hear me~? are you all here~? If i come and someone isnt here then punishment~! Upupupu, im excited, are you too? for your new life!_ **

 

A new what?

You got to be kidding me

 

~yEETUS A DOUBLE PUBLISH UWU, HOPE U ENJOY cHAPTER 3!~

 


End file.
